With today's aging population and increased usage of prescription drugs, there is a need for a simple means of storing and organizing prescription pills in a secure and convenient manner. With the prevalence of prescription drug usage, it is common many individuals to take many pills on a daily basis. For example, if an individual is taking ten different pills a day, then they face a burden in opening and closing ten bottles every day. Some individuals often forget to take some of their daily pills, or forget whether they have taken the day's pills all together. Also, it is desirable to store prescription pills in a manner that is secure from unwanted access by children, minors, or other individuals (e.g. hotel maids or house guests). This is particularly important because ingestion of prescription medicines by children or minors can result in illness or death. Storage of prescription pills in their native bottles does not deter unwanted access and usage because pills can be removed without detection. Given the large and varying quantity of pills within a prescription bottle, an owner cannot practically keep track of how many pills remain in a particular bottle, and will not notice if one or even several pills are removed. Thus there is a need for a device that stores and organizes prescription pills in a secure manner that deters tampering.